The TARDIS stories
by cazzette
Summary: The whole thoughts,converstion said orrecated for us from the main important character who direct links to the mind and who cna travel in time and space. Oh I forgot disclaimer I dont own dr who and dont write for profit. Please dont sue me. Oh reveiws w.
1. Chapter 1

I have had a good life not like others because they were left with the others.

At first I was pissed off with the time lord who I now call a friend.

"What are you doing take me back" I squeeled as I was being stolen. He simply said

"Be qiuet".

I didn't like that I was several hundred years older and i wasn't taking that tone.

"You'll get cought who are you anyway"

"I'm a time lord duh"

"Don't you give me that I know what you are I'm from Grailfrey too, what is your name"

"Why does it matter. The doctor was agaited he couldn't believe his luck he had to pick an ecctric female.

"I want and demand to know the name of my capturer."

"The doctor". Giving in he was after all traveling with her.

The day they lnded on earth

" You know for a criminal I'm starting to like you Doctor you do know my Chameleon circuit broken"

"Yeah but isn't rather nice."

"It's a big flipping blue box not the nicest of things to be, is it would you like to regenerate into a police box". My voice very high pitch.

"You know that cant happen and besides I wouldn't really mind.

Yeah he had annoyed me but soon he and I slowly became family. Now nine hundred years later they were still together traveling.


	2. thank you story

"Thank you". I needed to thank him he hid me hidden in Grailfrey. I still saw the deaths the ruin of my kind as well as his but no one saw me, though I still saw them but no one saw me.

"What for". His northern accent was werd but reminded me of old friends.

"For saving me and kepping me safe and for bringing me with you"

Nah dont be daft anyways I wouldn't be able to travel without you since the war is over.

"I saw it too you know with you want to talk Doctor"

"No I just want to get away"

" I know youe went looking for him"

"Look it doesn't matter anymore who I went looking for cause they're dead so can we please forget it."

"Okay but just tell me why him."

"Cause I loved love him and it was always our dream to travel together, my wife never would. Never cared enough to stop me and now he's gone so please leave it alone. When you need to talk about what you seen I will but I cant about myself it's still too raw."

"Okay so I'll take you to Earth 21st century mid 200's."

"Yeah why not". For the first time the Doctor didn't want to travel and see the universe because now all he saw was death."


	3. World war threealiens of London

world war 3

"IS that a spare key I see."

"Yes, why? He used his most arrogant voice for this, urgh it's sometimes so infurting.

" So you and her series then." I was so happy he was coming back to life I could feel good things for Rose and the Doctor.

"Well she did a save my life and well she's fun ain't she. I mean five billion years in thr future and she making quick jokes.

"Okay what ever, I say most scarsticaly sersly he thinks I was born yesterday. "So when are ypou giing her it inside or out."

"I don't know do I. Its not like a thing you'd plan right off I go see ya."

"Okay good luck."

"Good luck. Why do I need luck, whats luck got do with it. Ah I dont know bye."

You know for some one so wise, so old he can be so fucking thick.


	4. The unquiet daed

"You called her beautiful, the Doctor and Rose up a tree" I sang daunting at him it is funny winding him up some things never change.

"Oh be qiuet please how old are you and I said as a human"

"Oh come on you like her, your doctor Louvre."

"Look she is pretty but I don't love her. I'm married. The Doctor was crying. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I went to far. I usually do I just don't know when too stop that's my problem.

"Doctor please forgive me. I forget it's just...they're well gone. She would want you to. He cut through me

" Shut up. You don't know because a YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER! He was screaming so loudly he hadn't noticed Rose. She looked scared like she was traveling with a mad man and some way's she is."

So he comforted her and assured her he was fine and that he could talk to me. I think he thought she was going to outcast him because of the differences. God he can be so thick I mean he can't she her affections growing towards him. She wants to talk to me I think I might try it some day. Like the doctor said it is nice having some other female company.


	5. Fathers day

fathers day

Okay so today the Doctor give in to Rose. God he really loves her. I mean he must have known that she would try and save him it's her dad. He would do the same if he was stupid enough. I think it was good though because she is now seeing the real him and not just this image she has of the perfect time travling man.

Rassolin knows why does it have to be so complcated he loves her/she loves him. He should have told her but no, it would compicate things. Like it wasn't already compiclteed, but I'll tell you something they're rooms are coming closer and closer together. Well very little helps. If I need to give a little budge I will. Ahh a T.A.R.D.I.S life is not an easy one, but I'd never give it up. As my old friend says "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	6. The lone Dalek

Today was odd, no scratch that it was bloody scary. My lot were killed. I am the last T.A.R.D.I.S, the last of my kind because of one, disgusting race. The Daleks. The war was despicable, The Time lords lost themselves. **So much for being a peaceful race.**They brought the back the dead to fight, not because they missed each other, oh no that would be too sentimental, they died over and over. More painful and us being telepathic the crying, oh it was dread full. We'll live these memory's until we die. The doctor and I.

I'm telling you this because we saw saw them again, Jesus he was scared see, I take them places where I feel something "odd" or feel a change of something dodgy so I took him there not realising, I was bringing him to the monsters that hunted us in our sleep.

"Doctor are you alright". That was all I could say at the time, I mean what else could I say.

"Why do they always survive I mean they have no life just the purpose of killing". He asked full of anger and rage like he was at war again, like he forgot. Even I knew he couldn't, he ended it, so he would never forget.

"I just don't know". I sounded so helpless, he thinks I'm the best ship in the universe but I'm not really. So I said the one thing to help him. Rose. I couldn't believe I didn't want her at first, I wanted us to grieve but if it weren't for her I do not know what man would come home to me. So I told him simply.

"Rose is having nightmares, I tried my best I did but I think she needs a Doctor". He would do anything for Rose today proved that. He was in love, with Rose Tyler.

"She and you are the real doctor's. I would have killed again if it wasn't for Rose and well I am nothing without you T.A.R.D.I.S. You are really are fantastic.

"Thanks now go to her she's really scared."

That night was truly great because he lay next to her and sang to her a lullaby from Grailfrey.I think he is starting to find some peace and love after the madness and so am I because my Doctor is coming back to me.


	7. the empty childthe doctor dances

Discalimer Oh no no no no. Do I really look I have the ability to do anything other than this. Well your wrong I do not own nor write doctor for a profit only the big shots like rtd and moffat do that.

So Doctpr and Rose are coming more like a couple by the minute. However nothing is peachy for too long with the Doctor let me explain.

Not long maybe a week after that, we were followed. Now you know the greaogus, sexy,flamboyant and confident and "cheesy" Captain Jack Harkness form Torchwood and of course from his well reputation *cough*. Girls and Boys we have all been there late nights in Cardiff. No. Not most do.

Well my first idea whilst being followed, thanks for the confident boost but a girl my age doesn't need a young hot shot machine chasing me. It lands well technical it crashed and I'm bloody eager to get what the hell it is out there stopped and Rose and the doctor having a conversation about her shirt, he's trying to say he ain't like it yet for some "unknown" reason he cant stop looking at it/her. Of course this makes me soo happy to see him like that me just makes me hum, slowly but surly were recovering. She seem unsure and I'm thinking bloody hurry up and get there and explore, which of course both shot me a glare.

Me and Rose get on like The Doctor and Bananas. Now after some time all I can see is a handsome man which is THANK GOD STAYING WITH US. He dances oh god is that time already where Rose needs to dance. I mean I don't blame her really but the word dance what age are they 15/16. Just say sex it's not that hard or I'm missing something. Any way now they are dancing and as Jack comes through to dance the Doctor takes over. Now I'm happy for the doctor if anyone deserves happiness its him but, he has to learn to control his jealousy. He cant do that I mean it's unfair to Rose, Jack and above all the Doctor cause he's my family the Doctor if he wants her he's gonna have to do something.

Anyway were all having fun and I get to make a new room that is the best thing ever cause I can do what I like. I made his room red, methinks he likes it. However I do not know about Rose and the Doctor he isn't taking about it to me and well I do know they need time and space to sort this mess out and yes I did find the last sentence ironic.


	8. emergency protocol nine

Hi just want to thank those who subscribbed this as they're faverite story, also want to thank my Beta Reader AriaJack. Disclaimer I don not own any rights to doctor who.

"Doctor?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah?" He didn't even bother to look up; he could be so observant and yet so oblivious at the same time.

"Why are you connecting me to a camera? You're not making a home-movie type thing, are you? The last time… Well, the TARDIS tour thing never worked out did it?

"Oh yeah, remember that, a whole week spent looking at all the rooms. Nah, I'm just getting the emergency protocol thingy done. You know, having a companion helps."

"Oh, I forgot. You done then?" A pause. "It's been a while hasn't it, Doctor. I may be older, but I'm still strong, I'm not going let anyone in... Again." He just won't let go of the time I accidentally let a Sontaran in . I mean, what would a Sontaran do anyway; they're too bloody thick. Also I should be allowed to bring anybody in if I want I'm not exactly his ship."

"Well, we never do know, now do we. Besides, it's more for Rose's sake. I lo... I mean, I want Rose to feel safe. You know, like where we keep the chips."

"So… you just want her safe nothing to do with you being worried about her if anything happens to her" I'm intrigued, he nearly said love there I think. He is a new man isn't he? "How are things between you and Rose?"

"Fine, she and Jack are great, she said Mickey will be round in a week so that'll be fun."

"Where are Rose and Jack anyway? I know Jack is running around like a nutter, he used to do that when thought that that one room would lead to… well some sort of pornography room or who knows what, but he stopped believing that ages ago, why's he doing it again."

"Oh, him and Rose were arguing, insisting that each knew you better, so they decided a game of hide and seek would say all."

"So where's Rose hiding?" I think I know. The Doctor asked, a while ago, for me to move his room behind the pool, which hasn't been used in forty years. Now I think I know why.

"She's hiding in my room, under the bed. He'll never find her."

"Hmm, I've noticed that you two are spending a lot of your time together, and however curious I get I would never actually look, so are you… You know… Having a physical relationship?"

"Ummm, sort of. We share a bed, but nothing else. I'm not ready, and I think she sees a bold, forty-something man, or worse, a nine hundred year old alien. Now, if you were nineteen years old would you sleep with someone who looks bold and forty something, and actually is nine hundred? Besides, she's still technically dating Mickey.

"Hardly, she left him behind."

"Anyway, does it matter? I'm ready for my close up. Now, where do you think Rose would be standing if I came up as a hologram, and the real me wasn't there. No, what am I saying… Right.

After three practices he got it right, we did have a laugh though.


	9. jiggery pokery

Hi this should be a break from the series just think just as ten starts here a week afder about the 11th doctor will be on telly, thats exciting isn't it. Again just wanted to say thanks to my beta reader, she is a great help.

"Hey, the cables from my left side have come loose, you need to fix them." I said to the Doctor. It is very annoying when things break and he doen't even notice.

"Yeah alright, today's Sunday, so that makes it fix-it day. Man, I liked Jimmy Savile, is he still knocking about?

"Yeah, but you don't want to know. He is very,very old now." I said seriously.

"Been a while, has it?"

"Most definitely.

"Oh, and after you fix the loose wires, and there's no hot water until you do, there's something else you could try fixing."

"What's that then, don't tell me we need a new kettle, it's only been a year."

"Oh no, I don't think I'd care if the kettle broke, no, its my **CHAMELEON CIRCUIT!!!** Do you ever plan on fixing it? I mean, I like the blue box thing, it grabs people's attention, but bloody hell, I wouldn't mind being something new, you get to change, why can't I?"

"Hey, I like the blue police box, its how we met Ian and Barbara, It was always so… Earthy. It's like having both of my worlds; you're the only part of my old home and a\the box bit is a reminder that I have a second home, on Earth. Besides, there's a chance that we'll forget what you look like and get lost."

"I know it means a lot to you, but the Master's TARDIS has been a rock, and the vampire who you used to date, she had hers as a castle, a bloody castle! I'm never going to be a castle. I know, its daft, crying over the fact I'm never going to change, and I don't think I want to, but that won't stop me crying."

He ran over and started stroking me, trying to hug me.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'll have a think about it. Okay?"

"It's fine I don't even think I'd want to, but, you know... you always want what you can't have."

"Yeah, I know."

"Sorry," I said feeling daft. Also, I knew Rose had seen the Doctor running over to see me, and soon he would know to.

"Look it's fine to want to be a castle, but the rock… Nah, it was stupid, and a pylon, who on Earth would want to be a pylon? Look, we discuss this every month, there's no need to be sorry." He stroked me one last time before Rose interrupted him, laughing.

The Doctor turned round, then back to the wall he was stroking,

"That better not be the reason you're sorry or you'll never get fixed." He said, his face so red no one took him seriously.

"Doctor, why won't you fix the TARDIS? It isn't really her fault, now is it?"

"Uhh, I'm going to go make some tea."

Ten minutes later, Rose and I heard screams coming from the kitchen.

"Bugger, the kettle's bloody broken!"

I don't think Rose or I had ever laughed so hard


	10. Bad Wolf

Bad Wolf

I am not a hero. The Doctor disagrees in fact during our nine hundred years of travelling this has been the biggest thing we have argued about. This and of course the outfit he wore during his 6th carnation had any idea about how ridiculous he looked. I mean did he think he was Joseph with his techicloured dream coat?

The only reason I stand for not being a hero is that well I am machine that travels though time and space,bigger in the inside. That line always fills me with pride. The moment someone doesn't care I'll die of shock. Now I now most of my qualities is kick ass awesome. My defense shield is more than great. Though doing all this doesn't make me a hero. Except this time it felt like I was. We were struck in the middle of a big son of a bitch battle field. Sorry for my launage but I am easily angered when it comes to Daleks.

And the Doctor knows he's now going to have to kill all the human race, I don't think he will. He will never forgive himself for what he had to do at the time war. So what does he do he cant leave the women he loves to die. It's a sin really she thinks they're gonna make it they're going to be fine. The Doctor is so close to dying it's unreal, and him Rose have had the nicest conversations.

"You could always ask to leave." She answer's nicely but then says it never occurred to you to ask. When she no, he gave her the best give gift live. Hes a bloody good actor but still anyway he let her leave to go home and Jackie and Micky. I was a hero cause I helped safe Rose Tyler's life my last act before I die bringing and saving someones life back.

He was sadly rignt the emgerncy protocol was used.


	11. Parting ways

Parting of ways

Well this experience is well hard to talk about. I was left behind and I know it was for my safety and vevry one's and very things safety but I never felt more scared and alone. He was broken scared and he was going to die I suppose I would have to. If it weren't for Rose. Yeah I tried my hardest to stop it happening, The Doctor would kill me if anything happened to Rose but she never give in and you what it felt right it all clicked in "bad wolf" was part me/part Rose. It felt nice belonging to someone else, I felt belonged.

I know its daft being a part of a huge family and having the best friend the Doctor who would never,ever leave me. I know he did that because he thought he was going to die and well lets face it I really don't want to live without, he's all I've had for nine hundred years and it's probably longer. After all its hard keeping track.

She saved the day and very one who was important enough to her the problem was he was regenerating, the sad part that he was happy about it for me anyway. Like if he died that pain he was carrying would go to and I suppose some of it is true but still he's still broken. As for Rose I've never seen her so scared so . So I said

"Rose he's fine. I know it's painful but he's used to it."

"He ain't fine just look at him, he's on fire."

"No sweet heart it just looks like fire. He's oh look it's done nice hair."

"Who the fuck is that? I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's the Doctor"

"No the Doctor was bold, forty-something with big ears. He looks... he's not the doctor.

Then he talked about teeth. A new life,new body Rose is scared shit-less and all can say is new teeth. I'm gonna love this Doctor.


End file.
